Rebbecca Bradbury
Name: Rebbecca Bradbury Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Poetry Appearance: Rebbecca is a girl who only wears black. She is a master of the Gothic Lolita style, and is one of the few Californians with absolutely no tan whatsoever. Her Hair was dyed from it's original red into a Dracula black that reaches to her shoulders. Her face is heavy with mascara and eyeliner, and her lipstick is black as night. Her green eyes contrast with the paleness of her face to give her a menacing look. On the end of the year trip she wears a tight, short-sleeved black fishnet shirt, with a tight lacy black corset over it. Her arms are covered up to the sleeves of her shirt by silky black Opera gloves, and her black pyramid studded skirt reaches her knees on her 5'4 frame. Her stockings give a sultry impression as does the black bow on the back of her skirt. Her black, nine buckle platform boots make her seem taller than she really is. Biography: Rebbecca grew up the same as any other California kid. She was raised on the beaches and boardwalks. But Rebbecca was different. She hated anything that had to do with that. She was more interested in her writings. Eventually, she pulled away from everyone and everything, including herself. One day, when she was 11, her mother and father found her passed out in her room from lack of nutrients to the body. Rebbecca had developed anorexia from her days cooped up in her room. She was in the hospital for a month before returning at full strength. From that day on her parents kept a stern eye on her eating. Upon entering her teenage years Rebbecca turned towards a darker style than her classmates. She began to write poetry about her pains and refused to wear any color but black. Her family's red hair was dyed black and her face was covered in piercings. Her parents were at a loss of what to do. Rebbecca began to rebel and detached herself from the rest of society once again. She never made a single friend during her time at Southridge High, and liked it that way. She was only concerned with herself, and felt the need to prove it. Rebbecca began to take on a sociopathic view toward her other classmates, and became the full on loner of the school. Even the thugs and mean girls stayed far away from the “freak” of Southridge High. Advantages: She's been looking out for number one for as long as she can remember, it's doubtful she wouldn't be able to do it again. She doesn't trust very easily, which could very well save her from ultimate doom. Disadvantages: She's not in very good shape by any standards. She hasn't really been very sociable to any of the students in school and is viewed fearfully by a few other students. This will make it near impossible to find allies. Designated Number: Female Student no. 27 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Larry Blackmon's Red Codpiece Conclusions: Man, I hate emo kids. They're like, the kids who aren't even cool enough to be punk. Don't get me wrong, punks aren't cool either. My point is, emo kids are the bane of society. Well, my prediction for our little gothic Lolita is that she slits her wrists, 'cause you know, all the emo kids are doing it. And then, she dies. I think this girl'd be broken in half by a strong wind anyway, so it won't be much of a loss. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Nathanial Harris Collected Weapons: Larry Blackmon's Red Codpiece (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Nathanial Harris Mid-Game Evaluation: Rebbecca's first day on the island was spent wandering. She witnessed many students fighting, dying, and being murdered in her travels but never stopped to help one of them. The first contact she actually has with anybody came in the form of Blood Boy, who she called out to directly after he attacked Serenity Halos. Not being in the mood for Rebbecca's games, Blood Boy attacked her, swinging his sword and severing her arm completely in the process. Frightened, Rebbecca started to run, only to be shot in the knees by Blood Boy. With Rebbecca effectively disabled, Blood Boy headed over to her, using his sword to slice off her clothing. Instead of raping her, however, Blood Boy forced Rebbecca's arm into herself, and she eventually died of blood loss during the brutal ordeal. Post-Game Evaluation: I've gotta say, good ole' BB gives a whole new meaning to the term "fisting". Rebbecca should be flattered. Lots of people tuned in to watch her death. Memorable Quotes: “Life is a dream, '' ''Yet that dream can turn; '' ''It can become a nightmare. '' ''One than cannot be awoken from. If you decide to keep dreaming, '' ''The nightmare is infinite. '' ''Grief and sorrow will control you. '' ''Fear will shroud your days. However, the dream can quickly conclude, '' ''With a simplistic task. '' ''A blade of sharpened steel. '' ''The hatred helps find it's mark. It pierces through the darkness, '' ''The fear and sorrow gone. '' ''Your silence broken, '' ''The nightmare, forever done.” “It's quite the play on our situation, don't you think?” - Apparently, Rebbecca is quite the poet. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rebbecca, in chronological order. V3: *Ten Speed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rebbecca Bradbury. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students